Look A Little Closer
by jaybullette7
Summary: It started as a normal day at church for Quinn, but it soon turned into one of the most important days of her life. One she'll remember for the rest of her life.


A/N: So I had to use the words priest, garden, magnifying glass and ring and thus this was born.

* * *

Quinn half listened as the priest droned on about the path's of God. She absently rubbed the cross hanging from the chain on her neck as her mind drifted away from the service in favor of shifting her eyes around the church. She took in all the different people in the pews, all focused on the sermen being given. She briefly wondered how many former McKinley High graduates on break were present in the church like she was but the thought left almost as soon as it occured as her eyes unconsiously wandered toward a familiar head of dark hair.

Quinn felt her heart flutter and her pulse pick up as her hazel eyes met intense dark ones from across the isle. They held eye contact, daring the other to look away first. Quinn, begrudingly, broke eye contact first at the coaxing of her mother. "Quinnie, pay attention." She ordered politely, looking pointedly at the podium at the front of the church.

Quinn nodded obediently, casting a sly glance over her shoulder and flushing when she was met with a knowing smirk. Quinn stared at the priest, trying in vain to pay attention to his words but all Quinn could focus on was the feeling of eyes boring into her. She felt her skin break out into goosebumps as she released an involuntary shiver, inwardly cursing herself for reacting so visibly.

Quinn steeled herself, trying harder to focus on the words being said. She hoped the sermon was drawing to a close. Her phone vibrating, almost inaudibly, in the pocket of her sundress startled her from intense staring at the podium. She jumped slightly, barely containg her yelp of surprise, as she brought a hand up to her chest to calm her racing heart.

Quinn peeked to the left, making sure her mother hadn't heard the noise or seen her reaction. She discreetly reached a hand onto her cardigan and looked at the screen.

_1 New Message_

Quinn hit view, shifting her glance back to the priest for a few moments before looking down at the message.

_Lusting in a church? Tsk, tsk, Quinnie. What would Jesus say?_

The room had suddenly become stifling. Quinn felt her ears heat up as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and immediately locked eyes with the person reponsible for the butteflies attacking her insides.

Quinn watched as a smirk formed on perfect features, a saucy wink thrown her way, before dark raven locks were all she could see. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her raging heart.

The sermon ended shortly after. Quinn was one of the first people out of the church, ignoring her mother's questioning looks. She shut her eyes against the sun, reveling in the cool breeze on her heated skin. When she regained her composure, Quinn walked towards her favorite garden. It was on the property next to the church. Close enough to hear the churches bell but far enough away from prying eyes.

Quinn traced the petals of various flowers gently as she made her way through the garden. She stopped when she made it to the gardenias. She leaned forward to smell the flower, not wanting to pull it from its roots.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A smooth voice sounded from behind Quinn, startling her slightly.

She didn't turn around, only moved her fingertips across the petals once more. "You followed me?" Quinn asked quietly, not turning her eyes away from the flowers.

Quinn feels the air shift behind her. "Yes." The voice doesn't hesitate to answer and Quinn almost jumps at the sudden closeness of the sound.

"Why?" Quinn can't help but wonder.

She feels arms snake across her waist and a chin rest against her shoulder. "Because I wanted to see you." The voice is hushed now, smooth as the words being spoken into her ear, puntuated by a fleeting kiss to the side of her neck.

Quinn sighs in contentment and leans into the arms embracing her, her own pale hands coming to rest against tan ones. "San... You're going to get us caught." Quinn warns lightly, even as she leans back farther into Santana's arms.

Santana chuckles softly and places another feather light kiss on the side of Quinn's neck. "Then maybe you shouldn't have been watching me first. I know I'm hot but damn." Santana teases and Quinn can hear the smug smirk in her tone.

Quinn slaps the tan hand underneath hers playfully. "I can't help it. My eyes just gravitate towards you." Quinn says almost bashfully, feeling her cheeks tinge onk.

Santana grins and pulls Quinn into her tighter, feeling her heart squeeze in joy at the way their bodies fit together beautifully.

"I have something for you." Santana says after the two lapse into silence for a few moments.

Quinn cranes her neck to look at Santana. The Latina swallows nervously and spins Quinn around so their face to face. She brings a hand up to cup Quinn's cheek, running her thumb across Quinn's bottom lip. She feels her pulse pick up when Quinn's hazel eyes visibly darken. She just barely holds back her moan when Quinn's pink lips part and sucks the pad of her thumb lightly.

Santana closes the space between them, reveling in the way her and Quinn's lips fit together so perfectly. She sucks Quinn's bottom lip between both of hers, keeping the kiss slow and sensual. Santana shifts her mouth upwards and gives Quinn's top lip the same treatment before pulling away. She grins brightly when Quinn tips forward, her pink, kiss swollen lips seeking at her own. Santana cups her cheeks with both hands this time, placing a chaste kiss on her lips and waiting patiently for Quinn to open her eyes.

Quinn does after a few seconds, her chest heaving slightly. She smiles widely at the happiness shown in Santana's eyes, feeling her own eyes mirror it. Quinn watches as Santana's eyes flicker down nervously and land on the small black clutch hanging from her wrist. She frowns slightly when Santana pulls away.

Santana pops the to the small purse. She pauses slightly when she reaches in, her fingers freezing as they bump the small suede box inside. She licks her lips nervously and moves her fingers to the side lightly, grasping the intended object. Santana's hand shakes slightly as she pulls out a small magnifying glass, clasping her purse's shut. She flashes Quinn a smile but she's sure it comes out as more of an akward lip twitch instead. She wills her nerves away, trying not to be to obvious.

Santana offers her hand to Quinn, cheering inwardly when it doesn't shake like she knows her other one is. She tightens her grip on the magnifying glass as her hand gives a violent tremble.

Quinn takes Santana's offered hand, trying to smother a massive grin because Santana is being uncharacteristicticaly nervous. She would be nervous if she didn't trust the raven haired girl with her mind, body, and soul. She doesn't comment on how the Latina's hand is starting to feel clammy as the girl leads them in the direction of a location Quinn isn't aware of. Nor does she comment on how she notices the Latina muttering to herself. Instead she chooses to watch the different flowers as they pass them.

Santana finally stops walking and moves them in front of a set of roses. Quinn quirks an eyebrow when Santana hands her the magnifying glass.

"To look... In the flowers. I-It's to look in the flowers." Santana manages to stutter out.

Quinn giggles good naturedly and accepts the object from Santana's shaky grasp. She makes a show of inspecting the magnifying glass, holding it up and squinting through it exasgeratedly.

Santana chuckles at the girl, feeling her nerves dissipate slightly. She nudges Quinn's shoulder. "Well, go on then." Santana pushes playfully, but Quinn can hear her nerves. The blonde doesn't comment on why she would need a magnifying glass to look at roses.

Santana watches with baited breath as Quinn leans forward and inspects the flowers closely.

_'Fuck! Why'd I let Britt convince me this was a good idea. I really, really need to stop with the drunken over shares. But... I mean, it is pretty creative and Q loves this garden and I do love her. Psh, I'm a total genius! This can't go wrong... Unless she says no... Oh fuck! What if she says no?!' _

Santana's almost hyperventilating when Quinn moving her hand towards the flower catches her attention. She grabs the tiny suede box out of her purse and quickly poistions herself behind Quinn on one knee.

Quinn's pretty sure her eyes are playing tricks on her as she stares down at the tiny piece of paper she just pulled out of the middle of a rose. She's vaguely aware of Santana moving behind her as she blinks back the sudden tears pricking her eyes. She reads the words over again just to be sure.

_Will you marry me? _

Quinn brings her hands up to cover her mouth, magnifying glass clattering to the ground as she turns to face Santana and is met with the sight of the Latina grinning up at her nervously, holding the little suede box open so Quinn can see the bright and exspensive looking engagement ring, diamond glittering in the sunlight.

"Oh my God." Quinn gasps out, not quite believeing the sight in front of her is real and she's not still sitting in the pews of the church daydreaming.

Santana clears her throat and tries to remember the speech she had planned. Her hand is shaking as she holds up the box. "Quinn..." She starts shakily. Her stomach is twisting and the only thing she can think is, _'God, don't fuck this up!' _

Quinn's eyes water as her mind finally realizes she's not dreaming and that this is in fact real and about to happen. Her hands flail wildly in the air before she finds one of Santana's shoulders and grips her tightly, the other one flying back up to cover her mouth.

Santana grins at the contact and absorbs the courage she needs from the warmth radiating off of Quinn's palm.

"Quinn, I love you so much. I don't think I could put into words how much I love you because there's just not enough. I know we're young and we still have to finish college, but God, I can't picture my life without you. Not waking up to your crazy lion hair, or not waking up earlier to cook your beloved bacon..." Santana grins when she hears Quinn release a watery chuckle, her porcelain cheeks matching the ones coated in tears in front of her.

"I know I'm not the easiest to be with. I get jealous and insecure. And sometimes I don't know how to shut my mouth but I swear I will never, never stop loving you. I don't care what your parents say or what peoples think of us, as long as I get to come home to you." Santana manages out through her tears. She takes a deep breath and pushes the box up higher as she continues.

"So Quinn... Will you do me the greatest honor of letting me love you, of being my wife, and letting me show you every fucking day how much you mean to me, for the rest of our lives. Quinn, will you marry me?" Santana chokes out, holding the ring as steady as she can and watching as Quinn nods, the blonde releasing small sobs as she pulls Santana up and fuses their mouths together in a searing kiss, their tears mixing together as their faces press together.

Santana pulls back and stares into Quinn's shiny eye. "That was a yes right?" She gasps, still catching her breath rom their kiss, but she has to make sure her mind isn't playing tricks on her.

Quinn releases a strangled laugh. "Yes! San, I will marry you!" Quinn confirms, mouth stretching into a wide grin.

Santana's grin matches hers as she grasps Quinn's hand and places the ring onto Quinn's finger, kissing it once its in place.

Quinn releases a noise of excitement, throwing her arms over Santana's shoulders as she brings their lips together again.

Yeah, this is totally her favorite garden.


End file.
